Understanding
by Lumurin
Summary: All Rikka wants is some peace and quiet to study, in which is impossible to get with all of Ai's crying. In an attempt to gain some quietness, she goes to find somewhere else to study. However do to an accident, Rikka has to deal with Ira of the Selfish Trio, who may get where Rikka is coming from. Rikka x Ira One-shot with a sequel.
1. Understanding

"Kyuupi!" Ai chanted happily.

"Eeeeeee, Ai-chan is so adorable~!" Mana shouted hugging Ai semi-tightly.

"Kyuupi! Kyuupi! Kyuupi!" Ai chanted repeatedly.

It was after school and Mana and the others were inside Joe Okada's store. This was a daily routine as they were Ai's mamas. However, Mana, Alice, and Makoto seemed to be the most committed, Rikka was sitting at the table, studying.

Suddenly, irregular breaths were coming from Ai, as well as sniffles.

"Eh?" Mana said blinking.

Rikka sighed. _Not again._

Ai began sobbing loudly. her face were getting drenched in salty wet tears, some in which were flying on to Mana, Makoto, and Alice's clothing.

This was the third time Ai had cried since the group had come.

"W-why is she crying again? Ah, Ai-chan, don't cry, don't cry~" Mana stuttered and then sang nervously, rocking Ai, trying to calm down the little pinkette.

"She was already fed, and she took her nap already. What could be wrong? Alice pondered worryingly, as she watched Ai's tears of sadness fall from her sapphire blue eyes.

Ai's cries were getting louder and louder, it seemed impossible for Rikka to concentrate on her studying.

_waaaaahhhh!_

"She's just a baby, it's natural right?" Rikka thought, trying to stay positive.

_WAAAAaaahhh!_

_"I-I'm sure she'll stop crying eventually..." Rikka began shaking worryingly, bring her book closer to her face._

_WAAAAAAAhhhhh!_

_"Any time...n-n-now..." _Rikka shaking even more. She slammed her book on her desk stressfully and grabbed her notebook to write down some information. Her eyes were wide, and her teeth were clenched. Her forehead dripped with sweat.

_WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

"_GAAHH! I can't concentrate!" _Rikka yelled out loud, her hands on her head, in which she slammed on the table in frustration. The others stared at her with surprise, as Ai continued to cry.

"Perhaps she would like to play with her mamas." Joe suggested smiling, descending from the second floor, seemingly not noticing Rikka's tantrum.

"An infant spending time with their mother is essential in their healthy growth."

"Is that so?" Mana asked, looking at Joe and then Ai.

"Why don't we go to the park then, it may help to get a little fresh air as well. It is a nice day after all." Alice suggested.

"Great idea!" Mana exclaimed getting up, with determination on her face.

Makoto lifted Ai up, rocking her slowly.

"Don't worry Ai, your mamas are going to have fun with you, OK?" Makoto whispered calmly, smiling warmly at Ai, who started to calm down.

"Let's go!" Mana fist pumped into the air, back to her normal "Doki-Doki" attitude.

"Rikka, are you coming with us?" Mana asked. Rikka, who got up with her things, took off her ruby red glasses.

"Sorry, I really need to study for tomorrow's test. I need some peace and quiet, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Rikka said, trying to sound as polite as possible, even though in reality, she was extremely frustrated.

She left the shop without another word.

"Ah, Ok Rikka…-chan." Mana replied, just a little bit before Rikka's sudden exit.

~~~~o~~~O~~~o~~~O~~~o~~~~

Rikka's shoes clacked on the sidewalk as she walked away from the shop.

She sighed, _I hope they don't hate me right now… especially Mana…and Ai._

Rikka wasn't sure where she was going to go study; she didn't want to go home because her mom had some friends over.

She noticed that she was passing by the park; children's cheers can be heard from the playground. Couples were walking together on the grass. Everyone was so free and happy, Rikka was jealous.

_Maybe I should have stayed with them, but then of course I really want a 100 on the exam._

All of this constant self-contemplating distracted Rikka and suddenly, she tripped on something, making her things fall all over the ground.

"Ow…I need to stop talking to myself." Rikka ironically commented, rubbing her head.

She began to get up when she heard something, or someone, yawn. It was nearby as she could feel the warm breath that comes from it on the side of her face.

She looked around until her eyes laid on a familiar face. He had icy blue hair and pale skin. His barely opened eyes, revealed their yellow color. He wore a purple shirt, gray pants and gray & red shoes.

It was none other than Ira of the Selfish Trio.

Ira tiredly opened his eyes more as he saw something in front of him, something of a blue color.

"Ehh?" Ira groaned as he rubbed his eyes, and then fully opening his eyes. His vivid yellow eyes met Rikka's sapphire ones.

Rikka blushed as she realized that his legs caused her to trip and fall on to HIM. Ira's faced revealed a bit of red as well. "W-what are you doing?! Get off you idiot!" Ira shouted.

"S-sorry, I tripped! I didn't mean to!" Rikka stuttered, hoping Ira wouldn't imply anything inappropriate.

"Hmph, well you should be watching where you're going chick." Ira replied, glaring at Rikka.

Rikka got a bit annoyed. She apologized, was this guy too selfish that he wants more than that?

"Hey, I said I was sorry, shouldn't a proper gentleman accept the apology?" Rikka yelled, glaring at the blue haired boy.

'Well shouldn't a proper lady get up after they've fallen on to the gentleman by, "accident"?" Ira yelled looking down at Rikka, his fingers quoting the word "accident"

Rikka realized this and blushed once again, getting off of Ira. There was a moment of silence between them.

_It doesn't seem like he recognizes me that I'm part of Precure..._

"W-well, I better get going, sorry again." Rikka said gathering her things.

During this, something fell from her pocket, something valuable that Ira had caught. It was her Lovely Commune, what she used to transform into Cure Diamond. He stared at it for a while.

Rikka gasped, "W-wait, that's-"

"P-precure..." Ira muttered, his eyes were a mix of emotionless and irritation.

"A-ah..." Rikka wasn't able to get any words out. This was a guy who was part of a group who wanted to destroy the precure. There was a very slim chance that he'll return it.

"Cure Diamond..." Ira muttered bring his stare up to meet with Rikka's shocked look.

_No, he figured it out!_

"G-give it back!" Rikka shouted, attempting to snatch the Lovely Commune from Ira, he dodged as she attempted a few times.

"And why should I, I'm sure you're aware of our goal, no? Cure Diamond." Ira smirked, lying back on the tree tossing the commune up and down.

"Give it back!" Rikka shouted once again, basically throwing herself at Ira, doing everything she could to get the Commune back.

After a few pulls, Rikka managed to take the Commune out of Ira's hands.

However, a light surrounded her commune, in which it started to float out of her hands, caused by Ira's power of course.

Rikka held onto the commune tightly as the power was getting stronger, she started to move all around along with the commune.

The power brought Rikka closer to Ira, in which she ended up on top of Ira again.

Ira stopped the psychic power and began to pull the commune physically, holding on to Rikka's other hand.

"Let go!" Rikka shouted as she pulled her commune with all of her might, while trying to get out of Ira's gripped. However for obvious reasons, Ira didn't listen. He managed to make Rikka let go of the commune, he then pushed her off of himself.

"Aaaah! Why can't I get some peace and quiet anywhere?! I was just trying to study, but the others made me not able to focus?! Now I have to deal with this?!" Rikka complained in frustration on the ground.

Ira just blinked in confusion. "You too?" He asked.

Rikka got confused and looked up at Ira, who had the same look of confusion on his face.

"What you mean?" Rikka asked.

"Since I've been busy with trying to get rid of you Precure, I had no sleep. So I TRIED to take a nap back at our hideout but Marmo and Pell wouldn't start arguing about who was going to go after you guys next. At first I tried to deal with it, but they just got louder and LOUDER THAT I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Ira complained, his volume increasing with every sentence, his icy blue eyebrows flared. "So, I decided to go to Earth, in HOPE that I would be able to get some sleep, which I did until YOU tripped over me." Ira ranted, emphasizing the "you", in which he glared at Rikka.

"Yeah, well I was just trying to study for a test tomorrow at school, but Ai kept crying louder and louder and I COULDN'T take it anymore. The others decided to take her to the park to play but I left them just to get some peace and quiet. Then this happened." Rikka sighed, face-palming.

Ira sighed understandingly. "I mean, Pell and Marmo are OK, but sometimes they can get on my nerves. Is it really too much to ask for some peace?"

"Same here, Mana, Alice, and Makoto are my best friends and I really love Ai, but I just needed some peace too."

Rikka replied. She never thought anyone would understand how she felt, especially from someone who wasn't even on her side.

"Are these friends of yours part of Precure as well? They're Cure Heart, Cure Rosetta, and Cure Sword?" Ira asked, semi getting off topic.

"Uh, y-yeah." Rikka replied nervously, not sure what he'll do if she said yes.

"Oh, well I guess we understand each other." Ira said, grinning.

"Yeah, I guess eheh..." Rikka laughed lightly.

Ira laughed as well, which made Rikka feel less tense around him.

It was silent between them again.

"Well I guess I'll be going now." Rikka said, not bothering with the Lovely Commune for some reason. She sat up and gathered her things.

"U-uh..." Ira started to say nervously.

"Hm?" Rikka asked looking back at Ira, who was scratching the back of his head.

"You can study here if you, uh, want...I'll be quiet." Ira said, looking away, lightly blushing.

"Oh, umm, OK." Rikka said, she didn't want to be rude by denying it. She picked up that it took Ira some kind of courage to say that.

Rikka sat next to Ira who blushed again. They looked at each other awkwardly then looked away blushing.

Ira yawned. "Well, goodnight." He went back to his nap.

"G-goodnight." Rikka replied. She noticed that Ira still had her Commune in his hand; his grip on it was loose.

_Maybe I can get the commune back now._

However, Rikka thought that would be rude, especially after Ira had offer something nice. So she left it, even though she knew she had to get it back.

Rikka grabbed her textbook and began studying. After a while, her eyes got a bit sulky. She tried to stay awake but she got more tired. She yawned a bit before she drifted off to sleep, not realizing she was lying on Ira's shoulder.

~~~~o~~~O~~~o~~~O~~~o~~~~

Ira yawned as he began to wake up again. This time it was natural. Ira felt really good now. He stretched a bit until he had hit something with his fist.

He looked to the side and saw Rikka sleeping on his shoulder. Ira's yellow eyes widened and he blushed once again.

Rikka looked so peaceful, as her light breath brushed on his left cheek.

Suddenly he heard a crash behind him. He looked behind the tree and he saw a Selfish, along with Marmo.

Cure Heart, Cure Rosetta, and Cure Sword were there as well, fighting it.

Ira looked back at Rikka and then the Lovely Commune he had took from her.

_I'm probably going to regret this_

"Hey, wake up." Ira said, shaking Rikka by her shoulder.

"Mmm?" Rikka groaned rubbing her eyes, and then yawning.

"Marmo is here with a selfish." Ira said pointing at the battle.

Rikka gasped as The Selfish wrapped all of her friends with its tentacles and threw them on to the ground hard.

"I have to help them!" Rikka shouted, beginning to run to her friends.

"W-wait." Ira called. Rikka looked back at him.

"You're forgetting something." Ira said, tossing the Lovely Commune to Rikka who caught it in surprise.

Rikka stared at Ira in confusion. Why would he help her?

"Y-you need that don't you to transform into Cure Diamond, right?" Ira said looking away.

Rikka eyes widened and then calmed down. Rikka lightly smiled.

"Thank you!" Rikka said then ran over to her friends.

"Wait." Ira said again. Rikka stopped and looked back.

"What's your name?" Ira asked.

"Uh, Cure Diam-" Rikka began to say it. She was confused since she thought it was obvious.

"No no, what is your real name? Your human name." Ira corrected.

"Oh, um, Rikka Hishikawa. What's your name?" Rikka asked.

"Ira." Ira replied.

Once again, it was silent between them.

"Well I better get going then, bye!" Rikka said running over to her friends.

"Bye." Ira replied, waving.

He peaked behind the tree, seeing Rikka transform into Cure Diamond.

_She's so glittery. _

Ira remembered the time when Marmo had teased him about her.

**Flashback **

"So there's a new Precure?" Marmo asked, laying on the couch.

"Yeah, she's blue, floaty, and glittery." Ira complained, his reflection showing on Marmo's drink before she had picked it up.

"Oh? Ira has a new crush?" Marmo teased.

"N-No way!" Ira retorted back.

**/Flash back end**

"Twinkle Diamond!" Cure Diamond chanted as she purified the Selfish.

Ira smiled and teleported back to the Selfish Trio's hideout.

~~~~o~~~O~~~o~~~O~~~o~~~~

"Cure Diamond!" Cure Heart shouted in excitement.

"Are you guys OK? Cure Diamond asked, after the successful battle.

"Yeah, it's a good thing you came, Ai would've got hurt." Cure Rosetta said, smiling.

Cure Diamond walked up to Ai in her basket.

"Sorry for not playing with you, Ai." Cure Diamond apologized. She felt really guilty for complaining about her.

"Kyuupi!" Ai chanted.

The group of cures changed to their normal forms.

"Let's continue playing! Rikka, are you going to join us?" Mana exclaimed.

"Yes, I will." Rikka said smiling.

"OK, let's go!" Mana cheered and she, Alice, and Makoto ran to Ai.

Rikka looked back at the tree and noticed Ira was gone. It made her upset cause she really wanted to thank him again in person.

_Thank you, Ira. _

With that, Rikka joined the others and played with Ai. Ai didn't cry again that day.

~~~~o~~~O~~~o~~~O~~~o~~~~

Ira was at the Selfish Trio's bowling alley. He threw the ball at the pins that he never seemed to be able to hit.

However this time, he managed to get a strike.

"Ehh? Ira actually hit the pins?" Pell asked.

"Yes that's right pop, I'm glad you can actually see." Ira replied, smirking.

However Ira was just as surprised as Pell. He grinned in amusement. Then he looked down and remembered what happen that day.

_Cure Diamond...Rikka..._


	2. Memories

FIRST I want to thank briannap0122 for giving me an idea for a continuation for this! I was unable to think of one myself, despite people requesting for a continuation;;;

Also thank you to everyone's reviews, I love getting them!

This is more or less related to the previous story. However I kind of see it as another story;;

I just want to point out the flaws of this I'm already aware of:

**-I started this after watching episode 14 of Doki Doki Precure, so Regina is a bit OOC**

**-Ira and Rikka are horribly OOC;;;**

**-Raquel's sudden disappearance halfway through is not explained, which leaves a plot hole(I think that's what it would be called?)**

**-There may be some grammar issues that I missed.**

**-The detail in this is rather lackluster...**

So basically, I don't really like this haha;; but some parts I squealed at so that's good right~?

(Sorry that of all the people that could be the only one writing RikkaxIra fanfics, it had to be me lol;; Someone who isn't that into writing;;)

Enough rambling, enjoy~!

* * *

**Ira's P.O.V.**

It was so weird...Not that I wouldn't, but lately, I've been scoring strikes when I bowl all the time, usually I just hit a few or just way off. I'm not even sure why.

Of course, it hasn't been as quiet here as it usually was at the hideout. So bowling is all I could do.

It's all because of that Regina girl, King Selfish's daughter.

Yes I know I'm suppose to address her in a more formal way, but it's just you and I talking, K?

Anyway, Regina is one of those spoiled rich girls who always gives orders and if we don't obey, she threatens to tell "daddy" on us. It's kind of annoying...

Well, it wasn't really much of "us" since she only tells Bel, who is SO obedient and Marmo, who doesn't listen, despite her stature. She never really tells me to do things, I have a feeling that she may have a crush on me, due to her obvious showing of it.

Me? I'm not interested in her. She's kind of cute...I guess...but I have no interest in her whatsoever. I don't think I ever had a crush on someone and I don't plan too, I prefer flying solo.

"Well Princess, isn't it your turn to go after a human's selfishness? I'm sure it would be more affective than our powers." Bel asked formally.

"Pfft, like you said I'm a princess. I don't have to do work, that's up to you guys." Regina said waving her hand at us, she sure was lethargic.

"Unless...you want me to tell daddy that you're forcing his little selfish princess to do such tasks?" Regina added, smirking.

"N-no, of course not, forgive me." Bel responded quickly.

Regina swiveled, rested her arms on top of the couch and looked at me smiling. "Ira darling~" she sang.

"Uh, y-yes?" I asked.

"Can you please go after the Precure this time?" Regina replied still smiling in kind of a creepy way.

Pfft, **this time**. I've been going for last 4 times, I said I wanted to take some R and R.

But I can't deny, it is better then serving her 24/7 like the others. Plus even though it's nice scoring strikes in bowling, it was still creeping me out how I've been doing that all the time. Yeah I know, that sounds pretty stupid, like I WANT to do bad. But I just want to find out WHY that's happening.

"Of course, my lady." I responded, bowing respectingly.

"Heee, you're too cute when you do that~!" Regina cheered.

Ugh, it's one of my hugest pet peeves when people call me cute, like the time when I turned into that stupid yellow elephant, that was too embarrassing.

"See you." I added and teleported away.

~~~~o~~~O~~~o~~~O~~~o~~~~

"Easy easy, don't rush~" Mana said to Rikka as she walked her over to a nearby tree. Rikka was actually hopping on her right foot, as her left ankle was terribly sprained and scraped. Bits of blood was dripping from it.

Mana sat Rikka down slowly as the pain was getting worse as she was putting more pressure on the foot as she was sitting down.

"Ouch, that scrape looks worse than I thought. Are you OK Rikka?" Alice asked worryingly, looking at Rikka's injured foot.

"Yeah I'm OK, it's just hard to walk by myself. It may get in the way if another Selfishness appear." Rikka answered, scratching the back of her head.

"Those idiots, thowing rocks..." Makoto commented angrilly., referring to the kids who had been throwing rocks at each other.

"Eh, I guess I'm fortunate that it only hit my ankle, could've been my head." Rikka added shrugging.

"I'd love to help you, but I know nothing about medical help sadly, eheh. I can go to the library to get some reference books on it if you want." Mana said laughing, scratching the back of her head.

"Don't worry about it, it's no big deal. It's my fault for not looking where I'm going." Rikka answered.

Rikka lifted her school bag on to her lap, and rummaged through it.

In her hands when she pulled them out of the bag were a roll of bandage wrap, a small package of rubbing Alcohol, and a small gauze.

The others watched in mesmerization as Rikka treated her wound.

She dabbedthe gauze in the small pool of Alcohol and rubbed her scrape, after she had cleaned the blood. The Alcohol caused Rikka to flinch a bit due to the stinging sensation, but she knew it was part of the process.

The bandage wrap she had was decorative. It was pastel blue with a white diamond pattern on it, matching her Precure form to a T.

She wrapped her ankle with the scrape completely, until she felt a bit of tightness.

"Rikka that was amazing!" Mana shouted with her Magenta eyes sparkling.

"Eh, it's not a big deal, I used to watch my mom do this to her patients when I was little." Rikka replied.

"Can you get up?" Makoto asked looking as Rikka's bandages skeptically.

"Uh..."Rikka attempted to get up, but the weight she was putting on her wounded ankle exuded pain and made her sit back down.

"Hngh...I guess not, eheh." Rikka replied laughing a bit.

"Maybe one of you can try carrying her." Raquel suggested, looking at the three other girls."

"Sorry, I'm not that strong!" Mana exclaimed, folding her hands together in a beg position.

Alice and Makoto nodded in agreement, both as sorry.

Raquel sighed "Well I guess we h-"

Suddenly, an echoing beat sound shot through the fairies' ear drums.

"That was a dark heartbeat!" Sharuru shouted. Lance, Raquel, and Davi showed the same sign of startleness.

"We have to go!" Mana yelled but then looked at Rikka "But Rikka..."

"Don't worry I'll be fine, you guys go ahead." Rikka replied sternly.

Mana was a bit unsure about this but agreed to it anyway.

"Let's go!" Mana said to Alice and Makoto. They all ran to the scene of the Selfishness, leaving Rikka and Raquel alone by the tree.

"Hmm...Some how I feel like I was in a situation similar to this before at this tree..." Rikka thought to herself, trying to recall what happened at the tree she was lying on.

~~ooo~~~OoO~~~**OoO**~~~OoO~~~Ooo~~

"Good job Selfish Keep going!" Ira shouted as the Selfish he had created was terrorizing the park. Ira couldn't bare risking in turning into something horrible again like the Elephant. So Ira went with the old way with just having the Selfish doing the battling for him.

"Those Precure will show up anytime now."

As if Ira had the power of controlling time, the Selfish, with its ability to tell who's a Precure, spotted the Precure who had made it to the disastrous scene.

"Oh it's you again." Alice commented looking up at Ira sternly, as he was floating in the air.

"It's too bad you're not a giant cute elephant again." Makoto added smirking.

"Shut up! I'm reverting back to the old way." Ira replied angrily, despising the horrible images of that terrible time that came into his mind. That was the most embarrassing thing he had to go through, and it wasn't even worth it.

"Come on, let's go!" Mana shouted, as the fairies morphed to their lovely communes.

"Precure, Love Link!" was chanted, as Mana, Alice, and Makoto began their transformation sequences.

"Oh poor plug that has lost its love. I, Cure Heart, will return that heart throbbing feeling to you!" Cure Heart chanted making a heart sign with her hands, after the transformation.

"SELFISH!" The Selfish charged at the Precure and tackled them hard. This caused the Precure to be paralyzed, as the Selfish shot bolts of electricity with its strong tackles.

They all made an attempt to get up, but the electricity paralyzed them completely, leaving them absolutely vulnerable.

"Nice going Selfish! Keep going!" Ira exclaimed grinning sadistically at the Precure lying on the ground.

The Selfish ran at a gradually increasing speed, aiming towards the Precure once again. The electrical tackle made a full on direct hit, making the Precure fly back, shocking them.

"I-I can't move…" Cure Rosetta spoke panting on the ground. Cure Heart and Cure Sword were the same. Being tackled twice, getting stronger every time. The next attack would surely end them, as they thought.

Ira laughed, enjoying this "show" entirely. This may be the day that he will successfully defeat the Precure.

"Go Selfish! Hit them once more!" Ira shouted anticipating the result of another electric tackle.

The Selfish prepared to tackle but then stopped and looked around.

'What's wrong, go get them!" Ira yelled getting irritated quickly.

The Selfish had delayed the perfect moment that was about to happen.

Instead of listening to its creator, The Selfish ran another direction, appearing to be heading for a nearby tree.

"What the heck is it doing?" Ira thought and followed the Selfish, leaving the Precure alone.

Cure Heart shaking began to get up slowly.

"Rikka…"

~~ooo~~~OoO~~~**OoO**~~~OoO~~~Ooo~~

Rikka was full of worry as the sound of crashing and lightning bolts had echoed through her ears. The sounds had ceased. But Rikka doubt that it was a good thing. If it had meant the Precure were successful, they would've been with her sooner.

"I hope they're alright…" Rikka muttered to herself worryingly. She wants to help but her injury prevents her from doing so.

All of a sudden, the ground trembled as something had landed from the sky.

Rikka jumped surprisingly and looked in front of her. "Selfish!" It shouted. It had a red blinking light on its head.

"S-Selfish?!" Rikka thought, "Oh no, Heart, Rosetta, and Sword aren't here and I can't travel without support from someone! I'm dead meat!"

"PRECURE!" The Selfish shouted as the light continued to blink, a loud siren was also coming from the Selfish.

Meanwhile, Ira had temporarily lost sight of the Selfish. He scoped around the area, but no sign.

"That stupid Selfish. Doesn't it know any better than to part with its creator?" Ira muttered to himself.

Finally, he had spotted the Selfish. Ira descended from the sky a bit to get a closer look of what the Selfish had been interested in.

Ira saw that the Selfish was shouting "PRECURE! PRECURE! PRECURE!" While the red light on its head blinked and a loud Siren echoed.

"Pre-Cure…" Ira repeated and brought his olive eyes towards what the Selfish was referring to.

It was a girl with medium length navy blue hair, wearing a light blue dress. Ira stared at her for a while, as he was sure he had seen her before.

Then, his eyebrows flared as he finally remembered. "Rikka!"

The Selfish charged at Rikka, just like it did with the other Precure. But Rikka didn't get up or try to avoid it, which confused Ira.

Suddenly, Ira flew down fast towards the Selfish and Rikka. Ira landed roughly in front of Rikka, the wind that came with this landing blowing against Rikka, with his arms opened in front of the Selfish.

"STOP!" Ira shouted. The Selfish noticed him and immediately froze, its lightningbolts ceased.

Rikka uncovered her face and looked up at her savior. She recognized him immediately"You're…"Rikka started but couldn't finished the rest as she was just speechless.

Ira's face of seriousness turned into shocked and confused.

"What the heck am I doing?!" Ira thought to himself, bringing his arms down slowly.

"Selfish?" The Selfish was confused, after all, wasn't it its master's goal to defeat ALL the Precure?

Ira stood with his head hanging down, filled with embarrassment.

He didn't know what to do since that move was completely spontaneous.

"Go after the others, I'll handle her!" Ira commanded which the Selfish obeyed and ran off.

When the Selfish was out of sight, Ira turned his head to Rikka, who was staring at him speechless the whole time.

The vibe at the moment was filled with tension. The only thing that was heard around them was the light cool breeze in the air. Ira's olive eyes were locked with Rikka's sapphire eyes.

"I-Ira…" Rikka said, breaking the silence. Ira's eyes widened, as he became tenser and looked away quickly.

"Why did you save me, aren't we enemies? Rikka asked concernly.

That was the number one question Ira didn't want to be asked.

It's not like he knew why he did it, something had triggered inside him that time and made him do it.

"To be honest, I don't know..." Ira vaguely answered.

The silence between them continued again. Rikka tried to sit up, completely forgetting about her injury. Rikka flinched and moaned softly at the pain.

This raised concern in Ira and made him turn around. "What's wrong?"

"These kids were throwing rocks and one of them hit my ankle and made me fall." Rikka explained sighing pointing to her bandages.

This statement raised irritation in Ira for some reason. He should be happy these brats injured his enemy, but instead, he was rather upset. _They what?_ Ira thought to himself.

Ira decscended as he sat infront of Rikka cross legged, who watched with a look of apparent confusion, wondering what he was doing.

He focused on the decorative bandage wrappings as he brought his right hand towards it slowly. He wrapped his pale hand around the bandages, causing Rikka to flinch in pain with only one of her eyes opened. Ira released it a bit but grabbed it again.

"This may hurt a bit." Ira stated as he tightened his grip on the injury causing Rikka to cry loudly. A bright luminescent light shown from Ira's hand, as he tightened it much more.

Rikka shrieked once, more trying to endure the pain. She lifted her hand and weakly grabbed Ira's hand to make him let go, but Ira pushed her hand away with his other hand, he tightened his grasp once again.

Ira felt a tiny bit guilty, but he continued anyway. His grip became really tight, causing Rikka to let out muffled cries, as she had covered her face with her hands.

When Ira eventually released Rikka's ankle, the excruciating pain that she had ceased immediately.

Rikka unveiled her now sem-teary face and glanced at her ankle. Her bandages were now gone and her scrape healed completely. Rikka shooked her foot a bit and felt no pain. She brought her head up, meeting Ira's staring olive eyes.

"H-how? W-why?" was all Rikka could mutter out.

"Well when you're a selfish, it's natural to have powers to heal faster, cause patience isn't one of our virtues. I simply just sped up the healing process." Ira explained smiling a bit.

Rikka didn't respond, she repeatedly looked at her now healed ankle and at Ira.

"Well don't I get a thank you?" Ira asked now glaring. "Cause I could give you a worse pain."

Ira grabbed Rikka's ankle once again and squeezed it, givng her a gradually increasing pain.

Rikka winced at the pain "Hngh, ok ok sorry!" Rikka exclaimed. Ira glare softened as he reverse the pain and released her ankle.

"Thank you." Rikka uttered nervously, in a barely audible voice.

"For what?" Ira replied smirking, leaning closer to Rikka.

Rikka glared at how obnoxious Ira was being right now and sighed with an unpleasant attitude.

"Thank you for healing my ankle, Ira." Rikka stated sternly.

Ira backed up from Rikka smiling. "Good, you're welcome." he said softly.

Ira noticed the few tears streaming down Rikka's face, and raised an eyebrow. He brought his hand to her face and lightly touched the tears, wiping them away with his index finger, startling Rikka.

"I don't get why you're crying over this." Ira continued to wipe Rikka's tears. "I guess you're not as strong as I thought you were."

Rikka blushed at Ira's kind move, however his words contradicted.

"Well the only reason I was able to withstand your previous attacks was because I was in my Precure form." Rikka replied irritantly, still having her tears cleaned by Ira.

This response caused Ira to stop wiping. "You mean, in your human form, you'r basically vulnerable?" Ira asked.

"Pretty much..." Rikka answered shrugging.

Ira let out a small laugh "Well thanks for giving me an idea for my next attack."

Rikka's eyes widened as she began to regret what she had just said.

"Still, I was expecting you to be a bit more stronger regardless, but whatever." Ira sighed as he stood up.

Neither of them spoke for a moment.

"Well, you didn't answer one of my questions...why did you heal my ankle." Rikka asked, causing Ira's eyes to widen.

"Well-u-um-I-um..." Ira stuttered nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"I guess...since that day you and I were together..."

Ira began to say as Rikka's stare kept still at him, making him nervous. He stayed silent after that. Ira smacked his face as he hated how stupid he sounded, and sighed frustratingly.

"Well, I guess...um, my hatred for you kind of...went down?" Ira quietly said, since he wasn't sure how to put what he was trying to say in words. In fact, he wasn't even sure of what he wanted to say.

"So you..**don't** hate me?" Rikka replied with a confused look expressed on her face.

"No!" Ira yelled quickly, stepping towards Rikka.

"Oh, so you do hate me?" Rikka asked narrowing her eyebrows.

"W-well, I wouldn't say I hate you..." Ira answered looking away,

"So then you like me." Rikka concluded doubtfully, crossing her arms. This conclusion caused Ira to blush immediately.

"Look! Let's just say I don't hate you as much as I did before." Ira blurted, still blushing then looked away, shutting his eyes closed.

Rikka blinked a bit then smiled lightly, giggling.

Ira looked back at the now smiling Rikka. "What?"

"You're kind of cute when you blush..." Rikka replied smiling.

Ira's eyes widened and he blushed a bit more and adverted his gaze.

"Shut up..." He hated being called cute, it made him feel like an inferior.. However, it wasn't so bad when she said it, strangely...

Rikka giggled again then looked up at the tree she was laying on.

"Doesn't this tree seem familiar? It took me till now to realize it."

Ira looked up at the calmly swaying tree. He narrowed his eyes, as he tried to remember the now hazy memory he had of this tree. His eyes opened wide as he finally remembered.

"This is the tree where we talked to each other." Ira responded continuing to gaze at the tree, as the flashback of that time played in his mind.

"Yes, it was one month ago that it happened but it's so clear to me." Rikka replied nodding. _Eh? _Ira looked down at Rikka after she said that.

"It's rather strange, that time wasn't really significant. We only had a few minute talk and we understood what we were going through. Not sure why I remember it so clearly like it was an important moment." Rikka added lightly laughing.

_Wasn't really significant... _Somehow, Ira thought differently of that time.

"Rikka..." Ira spoke nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Hm?" Rikka responded looking back at Ira backed up a bit startled.

"I-" Ira began to say but a distant voice interrupted.

"Rikka!" the voice shouted as it was gradually coming closer to Rikka and Ira. The voice was familiar to both of them.

"Mana!" Rikka shouted looking behind the tree, seeing Mana, Alice, and Makoto running to her.

"Crap!" Ira shouted and teleported away. This startled Rikka who turned around to see Ira gone.

"Ira!" Rikka yelled searching around for him, but he was no where to be seen. This upset Rikka cause like last time, she couldn't personally say goodbye to him...

"Rikka, are you OK?" Mana asked her best friend worryingly.

"Huh?" Rikka asked startled as she turned around to her friend.

"Oh, um, yeah."

"Did that Selfish attack you? Or that guy?" Makoto asked.

"No, strangely." Rikka answered scratching the back of her head

"Hmm? Well it's a good thing we purified that Selfish." Makoto responded.

Alice glanced at her ankle to see how it was, but noticed that her bandages were missing.

"Eh?! What happened to your ankle? It's completely healed!" Alice commented, letting Mana and Makoto notice too.

"Wow it's true! What happened Rikka?" Mana asked shocked, with her eyes wide opened, as she was mesmerized by Rikka's healed ankle.

"Well..." Rikka muttered as her eyes searched around for Ira, but found nothing, making her down a bit.

"It's a secret!" Rikka answered winking at Mana.

"Eeehh? No fair Rikka! Please tell me!" Mana begged her best friend in a pleaing position.

"Nope, not telling~!" Rikka sang looking away from Mana smiling.

"Awww, Rikka..." Mana cried as she was desperate to know what happened, it was making her heart pound wildly.

"Come on Mana, stop trying." Makoto said smiling patting Mana on the back.

"Let's go back to the store, Mana." Alice added smiling as well.

"OK..." Mana whined walking with Alice and Makoto.

Rikka smiled lightly at Mana as she got up from where she sat. She began following her friends till a voice rang in her head

_Wait._

Rikka widely opened her eyes and looked around for where the familiar voice came from. She really wanted to see that person.

_Over here._

Rikka turned around and looked up, seeing Ira sitting on the tree she had been laying on.

"Ira..." Rikka said softly to Ira, who smiled lightly at her.

"Thank you for not telling them about what I did. It would have been embarrassing if they knew I helped one of you guys." Ira said softly, just so Mana and the others wouldn't hear.

"Oh, you're welcome." Rikka replied in the same soft tone, lightly smiling back. Ira continued to look at Rikka calmly, keeping a smile on.

"Well, I guess I better get going." Rikka said, walking away slowly.

"Yeah, well bye." Ira responded waving his hand.

"Bye." Rikka answered as she ran over to her friends.

Ira smiled once again and watched Rikka go to her friends until she was out of his sight. "Well I guess I found the reason I've been doing well in bowling lately." Ira said to himself looking up at the tree smiling. He looked back down to see if he could possibly see Rikka a bit, but she was gone.

_Maybe next time. _Ira thought to himself, and teleported away.

* * *

Hmm...I wonder what Ira wanted to tell Rikka...

(Btw, teleported really should be an actual word :\)

Anyone else looking forward to episode 26 of Doki Doki Precure(I keep squealing just at the plot of it w )

I promise, I'm working on the second chapter of Selfishness, it's just that I don't know the direction I'm heading towards;; Basically, I don't know how the story will play out so that's a reason why it's taking awhile. The other reason is simply because of laziness lol

* * *

**Review Responses(For reviews that I can't reply to using private messenger. I hope you read these guests!)(And if the same person reviews, I'll add on so if you want to see my reply, just look under your username!)**

**IraXRikka:**

Thank you, your reviews are always very sweet ; w ;

I'm a bit reluctant to write more IraxRikka fanfics though. Reason being is think about this: When DokiDoki Precure ends, who is going to think about IraxRikka? No one. (Of course there will be a few people, but not as much as now)

The reason why I think this is because of a UraraxSyrup fanfic I read.

That story was posted in 2011(When of course, Yes Precure 5 GoGo wasn't airing at the time)

and only has 3 reviews and 3 favorites, I'm pretty sure UraraxSyrup is a notable Precure pairing, like IraxRikka.

This IraxRikka fanfic was posted in 2013, when DokiDoki Precure WAS and still is airing.

This fanfic has 9 reviews, 4 favorites, and 3 followers.

Obviously, that doesn't mean this story is popular, way off from being even close.

However, the only reason this fanfiction has more feedback then said UraraxSyrup fanfiction

(Which I thought was well written and sweet) is because it was written at the time the series was airing.

When the next Precure series comes(If there is one) everyone will move on from IraxRikka and go to the next pairing in that series, or not ship any pairing at all.

IraxRikka will move on to obscurity, just like the other previous ships. Now, most people seem to be more into the Yuri undertones of Precure, so pairings such as ManaxRikka, NagisaxHonoka, HibikixKanade, etc will continue its popularity, even if it's less than before.

So Tl;DR: I feel like it'll be a waste of time to write more Ira x Rikka fanfics due to the fact no one is going to think about it when Doki Doki Precure ends.

(Sorry for that long response OnO, your review is encouraging so I will write the ones I already plan on writing so I hope you look forward to them! Thanks for the review! And I love your username!)

~~ooo~~~OoO~~~**OoO**~~~OoO~~~Ooo~~

(2)

You're welcome, all the reviews I get make me smil I'll probably lose interest in the ship though;; I always seem to fangirl over one pairing every year for some reason. Last year I was fangirling over KyokoxSayaka(Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica) and this year is IraxRikka. I called them the "Pairing of the year" lol = u =

You're very encouraging, I'll keep writing them ; w ; Though one other reason why I haven't been updating is that I don't want to write the fanfics when my brothers are in the room. I don't think they know I write these/have a fanfiction account, and if they find out I'll freak out. So I can only write them in secret, which hardly ever happens;;; I want to write them, but I don't want them to know OnO

If I was alone more often, I would've finished chapter 2 of Selfishness awhile ago, maybe even chapter 3 = 3 =;;

Plus, I've been wanting to draw cover images(I draw Ira x Rikka fanart sometimes e w e) for UnderStanding and Selfisness, but because of the reason above, I couldn't Q n Q

I'll try OK :)

~~ooo~~~OoO~~~**OoO**~~~OoO~~~Ooo~~

(3)

I know, I keep squealing over episode 26 too ; w ; It's like a present to us IraxRikka fans Q w Q(I heard IraxRikka maybe DokiDoki Precure's canon couple, but that's just interpretation) It would be very embarrassing for me it they were to find out I write fanfiction, cause I know they'll look them up and read them and I would SCREAM if they ever did that aaahhh TT^TT

Amazing stories? I don know, they lack a lot of detail so I wouldn't call them amazing but that's very kind of you to say ; u ; I do post my art online(Non of my IraxRikka fanart though, since they're embarrassing;; ) but I kind of want to keep my fanfiction life and art life as separate as possible, (No particular reason, I just want to keep this private from some people) If you do find my Pixiv/DeviantART/Tumblr anyway, good for you(Or if you private message me, I'll give it to you) But I don't want to publicly say them OnO

I want to show you a drawing I did, but links don't work ; o ;

~~ooo~~~OoO~~~**OoO**~~~OoO~~~Ooo~~

(4)

I kind of feel bad cause I feel like I'm rushing my Summer vacation just for one episode, I feel like I'll regret doing that ;.; What if the episode isn't as great as we think it'll be(Nah, impossible = v =) Asdfghjkl, your words are always so sweet and encouraging aaahhh Q w , thank you so much! (Though so far, Selfishness Chapter 2 is basically like:"Mana said, Raquel looked up, Alice ran" NO DETAIL AT ALLL TT^TT) I wasn't sure who I should ship Ira with in the beginning since I feel like he'd go great with anybody(Still feel that way,it's nice being open minded about pairings O u O)

But then of course, episode 4 was the ice breaker, it began the Ira x Rikka obsession lol;;; Though I try to be realistic with the pairing. I was on Precure wiki, and part of the trivia for Episode 4 was "In the beginning, Ira is telling Marmo about Cure Diamond, he calls her "blue and floaty" and glittery then Marmo teases Ira about having a crush on Cure Diamond by how he described her, he starts blushing a bit and the denies it, this could mean that he may like her a bit."

AS MUCH AS I WOULD LOVE FOR THAT TO BE TRUE, I watched that part again and Ira wasn't shown blushing so that didn't happen .;; So I edited it and it's now"In the beginning Ira is telling Marmo about Cure Diamond, he calls her "blue and floaty" and "glittery" then Marmo teases Ira about having a crush on Cure Diamond by how he described her, in which he denies it quickly. Whether or not Ira actually has/had feelings for Cure Diamond is not known." ( me ruining the fun for Ira x Rikka fans;;; )

But of course, I do love the little Ira x Rikka moments there were = v = (Ira denying he had a crush on Cure Diamond in episode 4, Cure Diamond yelling at Ira in bowling in episode 19, Ira fighting Cure Diamond in episode 22) Not sure about that last one, but I count it = 3 =

Lol yeah . u ., but I'm having fun talking to you, I never had a conversation about IraxRikka before ; n ; This is fun = v =

~~ooo~~~OoO~~~**OoO**~~~OoO~~~Ooo~~

(5)

I think being able to live on Jupiter would be more possible then that lol;; But that would be cool = v = I did try to think of possible ideas for how the episode will go. Like Rikka could be self contemplating about her dream of being a doctor, and she accidentally bumps into Ira's back on the beach. At first Rikka is a bit cold with Ira and vice versa, but both of them weren't in the mood to fight. Ira asks why Rikka looks down and Rikka explains. Ira complains about how humans worry about the most useless things. Then Ira gives some sort of advice to Rikka and the two of them just stare at each other. THEN all of a sudden, Riva or Gula or both sees them and shoots fire or whatever at Rikka, and Ira pushes Rikka out of the way, causing him to get hit instead. Then of course, Rikka transforms, the others show up and they beat Riva/Gula/both of them.

But that's just an idea = u =, someone said a possible idea is that Rikka find Ira unconscious on the beach so she takes care of him while Rikka self contemplates O.O

All I know is that, when episode 25 comes out, I'm not going to watch the preview for episode 26 since I want to be surprised O u O

~~ooo~~~OoO~~~**OoO**~~~OoO~~~Ooo~~

(6)

I'm also kind of worried cause sometimes the title of the episode doesn't exactly happen till the end of the episode/isn't a major part of the episode. An example would be episode 22, the title of that episode was somewhere along the lines of "Cure Ace Appears!" But that doesn't happen till the very end of the episode . n . So I'm a bit worried;;; But if he were to think about it, wouldn't that say he likes her since he wouldn't be sure? But it be so cute if he did like her ; w ;. Also, the subbers for the episodes put in different things so I can never tell which is right. Commie subs put that Ira said "She's blue, floaty, and glittery too." But CureCom subs put that Ira said "This one was blue, and all fluffy like this, and sickeningly sparkly!" So I can never tell what exactly he said about Cure Diamond;;; But then again, "Fluffy" doesn't seem like something Ira would say O n O;;

Another Ira x Rikka moment I count is in episode 12 when Ira becomes that yellow elephant. Rikka says "But he's so cute." then Ira says "I told you to stop saying that!" Aaaaaah TT u TT

Oh do you have a tumblr? Cause I have one as well = u = I am having a lot of fun = v =, I hope I'm not annoying you though since you have to keep writing reviews . n .;;

When I watch episode 26, I want the room to be completely empty so if something cute does happen between Rikka and Ira I can let my squeals out = v = At first I thought I would have to stay away from tumblr, but I un-tracked the tag "Doki Doki Precure" and got a Google Chrome extension called "Tumblr Savior" which hide posts that have the tags you want to block. I blocked "Doki Doki Precure" so now I'm safe to go on tumblr without being spoiled O u O

But I also have to stay away from Precure wiki cause I spoiled myself there once, and Pixiv, since I always check the "Ira Ritsu" tag(For some reason artists use Ritsu instead of Rikka) and of course there was fan art of possible ideas for episode 26(Which were all ADORABLEE) so I don't want to see fan art of what actually happened .n.

Thanks c:

~~ooo~~~OoO~~~**OoO**~~~OoO~~~Ooo~~

(7)

I don't dislike Riva and Gula as much as I thought I would've. It's just that they don't look/are as cool as the Selfish Trio .

They seem more suited for Smile Precure . u .

~~ooo~~~OoO~~~**OoO**~~~OoO~~~Ooo~~

(8)

It would be strange, but I'm worried that Rikka meeting Ira would be just a minor part of the episode ; o ;. Hmm, really? Cause I listened to that part a few times and I didn't really hear "Sugoi" . o .;;. I kept smiling and giggling at school after watching episode 12 cause Ira was just way too cute as an elephant Q u Q(And there's this really cute fanart of Ira giving Cure Diamond a plushy of the elephant, I was just going "AWWWWWW ; u ;") Oh, well when you do get one, tell me so I can follow you = v = Don't worry, I'm not annoyed at all, it's a lot of fun ' v '/

I can imagine all the fanart that's going to hopefully come after episode 26 = w =

Exactly, especially how he just eats a bowling ball in episode 24 O _ O;;(And then Marmo complains how Riva and Gula doesn't appreciate the sport of bowling XD) Episode 25 seems like it's going to be funny, Cure Sebastian lol

One of the reasons I don't like Summer, bugs are everywhere :C,once I felt something on my face and I thought it was just my hair so I didn't bother. But it turned out to be a huge spider and I just start smacking my face Q n Q

~~ooo~~~OoO~~~**OoO**~~~OoO~~~Ooo~~

(9)

I know it was when he teleported away, but I still didn't hear "Sugoi" . n .; I even consider the part in episode 6 when Rikka said Ira was really persistent and he replied "same for you" an Ira x Rikka moment for some reason = 3 =; It's weird how Ira's voice usually changes in pitch. Like in that part when Rikka's lovies was shinning, he sounded so young but in episode 12, he sounded more mature lol I just hope people won't go too far with Ira x Rikka, in that I don't feel comfortable seeing them having sex or anything else grown u prefer cutesy couple stuff = v = (Irrelevant but today, I bought smoothies for my mom and I and I got a purple straw(Ira) for me, and a blue straw(Rikka) for my mom, lol = u =)

The main reason why I like Summer is the vacation O w O, I don't really mind small bugs, I usually just carry them and let them go outside. But the big bugs are another story ugh;; Lol, probably because I reply to them using Private Messaging = u =

I ship Mana and Regina too, just not as much as Ira x Rikka O u O, even Mana x Rikka is adorable(I'm so happy that they have a duet song in the character vocal album ; u ;)

Yay, I can't wait ; w ;(So you have to ask permission to make one . u .?)

(A bit irrelevant but I'm starting to lower my love for Cure Ace, she's starting to annoy me a bit :U)

~~ooo~~~OoO~~~**OoO**~~~OoO~~~Ooo~~

I don't think that part was hard to miss, it's just that no one brought it up since it wasn't a major thing = v =; Thankfully I didn't see anything too bad, the closest thing was just a fanart of Rikka transforming and Ira is blushing cause of the part when Rikka is naked~

It's really strange how they had so much character development for Regina, and then they just tossed all that away in episode 22 XD Poor Mana ; n ;

I'm born late in the year too(October) And I'm going into Sophmore year in the fall, I have Summer homework which I haven't started yet w ;;

Yes we gotta survive for episode 26 :3(It's pretty hot where I am too, but I don't have reasons to go outside, so I'm always cool :3)

I love her transformation, but that part in the transformation I never got. I feel like they only created this Madoka Aguri girl just so that everybody in the "Cure Ace Identity War" will be wrong = n =.

I don't want to jump on the "Hating Mary Sues" bandwagon, but ugh;;; Also her personality is pretty off putting, kind of rude = n =;; Though I used to not like Rikka cause of how she acted in episode one and now she's my favorite, so things may/ hopefully will change~

I feel like episode 23-26 is the "Cure Ace scolds and depresses the Cures." Arc O n O, since she did that to Mana and Makoto already, Alice is next, and then of course Rikka.

Also, I heard that in episode 26, they're going to add new shots in the Opening(which may mean we'll get a new ending, which I don't want cause I love the first one a lot o ^ o) which usually means it's the halfway point.

So the Ira x Rikka episode may be the turning point/climax lol = v =

~~ooo~~~OoO~~~**OoO**~~~OoO~~~Ooo~~

It is nice that they notice that some of their fans love Ira x Rikka ever since what they did in episode 4 = v =. And I guess since they gave a little present to ManaxRikka and ManaxMakoto fans in episode 10, it's IraxRikka fans' turn. I don't really mind naked parts in transformation, just as long it isn't the main part or shoved in your face -_-;;

Oh I completely forgot, I'm pretty sure a whole Ira x Rikka craze will start tomorrow OnO;; I swear, if someone spoils any part of the episode, I will scream ; n ;

Oh, does where you live use Celsius? Where I am, we use Fahrenheit for temperature :3 So 32 degrees Celsius would be 89 degrees Farenheit, which I WISH it were here. It's been around 100-110 degrees here(Which I guess would be 37-43 degrees where you are) O n O;; Episode 26 is just so close aaahh, I remember begging for it to come in the beginning of July and now we're almost there ; v ;(We've survived Q w Q)

Even though her transformation is beautiful, it just doesn't make sense. She grows, her skin tone changes, even her voice sounds different . And episode 23 didn't really make sense to me. Mana isn't surprised that Aguri has some connection with Ai and doesn't mind her seeing Ai fly, as if she knew Aguri was magical, even though she never met her before :|

It's just like the time when Regina made those roses wilt in episode 13, and the Precure didn't seem all shocked = 3 =;;

I always learn the dances too ; w ;, I think it's good way to exercise if you do all the ending dances(From Fresh-Doki-Doki, unless you count Ganbalance de Dance) in one go, plus it's a lot of fun = v =

I think Beyond the Sky is the best Precure ending so far, so it'll be hard to top it, but we'll see~

Me too, I'm sure it'll be good, it will be an another Ira x Rikka moment to add to the list after all, a major one too OuO

Lol, I'm not even allowed to eat when I'm on the computer XD

~~ooo~~~OoO~~~**OoO**~~~OoO~~~Ooo~~

I know, that's why magical girl series that have fanservice never interest me, since all the butt/crotch shots you get .;;

Lol sorryyyy ; n ;. It's so strange, this is the first Precure series where I worry about spoilers. The past ones I didn't really care O n O(Probably because I didn't have a tumblr back then aka where spoilers are everywhere ; o ;)

Ouch, that's 104 degrees in Fahrenheit O_O;; I live in New York, USA(The Capital of the World as some people call it for some reason = u =;;) I checked your time zone, you're a day ahead of me lol;; It's only 7:10 PM July 20th = w =

I think it's 8 days for me too :3(Too long TT^TT)

It's like Cure Ace was suppose to be one of the speculations fans have(Marie Ange, Mana's mom, Regina) But they just came up with some last minute character that looks nothing like her .;;

I also felt like Regina was a different character that time, she sounded more mature and the Regina that we knew mostly didn't seem like the type who would show off her beauty T_T

I wanted to learn the Precure DX3 live theatre dance, but it didn't really seem like a dance sequence at all, I know some parts here and there but that's it;;;

I used to not like Yay Yay Yay, but now I love it Q v Q, the dance is so much fun and it really does make you smile.

Though I kind of wonder how it'll work out. Right now, the Selfish Trio is searching for the Queen. I kind of wonder why would Ira be on the beach in the first place O . O;

It really is a lot of fun talking to you ; u ;, I don't think people would read them, so I don't worry about that c: I can't wait till you get a tumblr = v =, I guess since you said you can't make one yet, you're 12 right now? I'm currently 14 O u O

~~ooo~~~OoO~~~**OoO**~~~OoO~~~Ooo~~

I don't understand why some people don't like how Precure isn't more mature, even though it's made for grade school kids ._.; I love the Suite Precure transformation music = v = Visually, I think the worst transformation was Doki Doki Precure's. It's not really eye-catching O n O;;, besides Cure Ace's

I didn't think there were much spoilers for the previous series, besides new cures. The other series was mostly fillers -_-

Yay :D, England seems like a really cool place to visit, since the pictures I've seen were so pretty ; w ;, so consider yourself lucky as well = v =

I can't have reminders on my phone, so I have to rely on my head haha;;

I was squealing in bed last night over episode 26, I really want to see it TT^TT

And I can see the other members of the Selfish Trio kind of soften up with the Precure as well. Then King Selfish notices, so he corrupts them again, making them stronger and giving them a more villainous appearance(Kind of like those super forms the bad end generals had in Smile Precure) The Precure goes to the Trump Kingdom where they have to fight the Selfish Trio. Cure Diamond fights Ira, Cure Sword fights Marmo, Cure Rosetta fights Bel(Basing off of who fought each other in episode 22) and Cure Heart goes to the Selfish King where she fights Regina, even though she doesn't want to. Cure Diamond, Cure Sword, and Cure Rosetta try to snap the Selfish Trio out of their corruption, reminding them of their sort of bonding, but they don't listen. But then afterwards, they do remember, then Cure Diamond uses Diamond Shower, Cure Sword uses Sparkle Sword, and Cure Rosetta uses some hopefully new attack that actually purifies(Or they all use Lovely Force Arrow) and they purify the Selfish Trio. Same with Regina, Cure Heart tries to remind Regina of their friendship, in which she eventually realizes, in that the real Regina shows a bit but disappears again. Cure Heart purifies Regina, then Regina cries and runs to Cure Heart's arms apologizing.

(Sorry for rambling with that haha;;)

Oh yeah that part, but if she did have pride in her looks, wouldn't she think the roses were uglier than her . u .; She said the roses were far more beautiful than she was lol.

My school ends at 3:00(4:00 on Wednesday since I have Anime Club(Where I thought I had the chance to get a Doki Doki Precure poster from since it was in someone's Anime magazine, but it wasn't a poster ; n ;)) and my mom comes home around 6:00, but I can't do anything embarrassing since my brothers are home ; n ;

Oh that seems like a possible idea O u O

I keep having thoughts that episode 26 won't be that great, and won't have any clear showing of Ira x Rikka ; n ;

I want to be a kid again, being a teenager is not fun = n =;; So much pressure and of course the teases you get from other students. So enjoy being a kid, cause it gets tougher from here ;^;

Though what if someone **is** reading our conversations O n O;;; not that we said anything embarrassing = 3 =

I don't really collect pictures from online, I just look at them lol;;

~~ooo~~~OoO~~~**OoO**~~~OoO~~~Ooo~~

I mean, we could've been watching worse stuff, like porn right ._.? So it's better to watch a show that's for a younger audience = v =

I thought that was weird too, but that was the plot of the episode, that Alice didn't want to be a Precure so I guess it makes sense = 3 = In the first few episodes of Doki Doki Precure, I didn't really care about spoilers(Cause what is there to spoil?) But now it's just aaah Q ^ Q

I usually go to the city(Basically the famous part of NY) around Christmas time, where I see the large Christmas Tree and go to Nintendo World ; w ; I never walked around Time Square even though I want to ; n ; I never really go to foreign countries ; n ;

I know, this is a major part in my Summer. Where Ira x Rikka can be shown as a canon or close to a canon couple = u =

I usually just squeal alone, my squeals never really want to come out when there's people around haha;;

Yay for ramblers * u *

I liked Regina from the start, though I had to get used to her voice(I thought she was going to get a mature voice, since she appeared to look 17 or something older) ._.

I can't act for my life = n = Drama class in 7th grade was the worst thing I had to go through for a year;;;

It's just, usually when I'm excited for something, it turns out to be not as good as I thought ; n ;

Trust me, you have no idea OTL, kids have nothing to worry about.

(Omg someone just asked me if I saw the preview for episode 26 and how it had a big impact on their heart aaaahhh, PLEASE EPISODE 26 I WANT TO SEE YOU NOW)

~~ooo~~~OoO~~~**OoO**~~~OoO~~~Ooo~~

(I have to go now on a trip, so I kind of have to shorten my response a bit;;)

I've only been to Vietnam(Where my parents are from) = v =, which was fun e w e

I know the wait is killing me ; o ;

I got used to Regina's and I think it's adorable now ; w ;

Drama is so embarrassing for me aah TT^TT

Yeah I got your email, so you can reply using it after reading this :3

My brother watched the preview and he said "Oh it's an episode I don't care about - _-" I was just UGH HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT WHILE I'M SUFFERING HERE Q n Q

* * *

**Choco-chan318:**

Thank you, that's very sweet of you to say O u O. Umm, let's just say that it'll be a little treat for us Ira x Rikka fans = u = Here's a little advice though: STAY AWAY FROM TUMBLR AND OR LIVEJOURNAL, IT'LL SPOIL IT FOR YOU.

Just to get the full enjoyment of the episode, I'm not going to watch the preview for the episode in episode 25. You could do that too, but you don't have to ^q^

Ohh, but Ira didn't exactly deny Rikka's statement of "So you like me."

It was:

Rikka: So you like me.

Ira: Look! Let's just say I don't hate you as much as I did before.

I don't see any sign of denying that he likes her = w = (Though it's up for interpretation of course)

Thanks for the review!

* * *

**Rollingmoon:**

Who wouldn't like the (OK, I know someone who ships ManaxIra, w/e O n O) Aww thank you, that's so sweet of you to say!

I'm sure I won't forget about this pairing, it's more of I'll lost interest in them. It'll just be too bad since there won't be much more new Ira x Rikka fanart on Pixiv Q ^ Q(Look at me, being selfish lol)

I'm glad that I'm very open minded about pairings. I think Ira would be really cute with any of the other female main characters(Mana x Ira, Alice x Ira, Makoto x Ira, Aguri x Ira, even Regina x Ira)(Even if some of them don't make sense) So if there were to be a moment of Ira with any of the main characters, I would be very happy anyway ' v ' (Though of course I would be the most happy with a moment of Ira x Rikka)

Oh there will definitely be a moment of Ira x Rikka, very soon e w e

Thank you so much, and thanks for the review!

* * *

**DriftedDaisy:**

Thank you so much O u O

~~ooo~~~OoO~~~**OoO**~~~OoO~~~Ooo~~

(Since you disabled your private messaging, my responses will be here instead . u . )

Episode 26 was quite entertaining, and of course a lovely gift to us IraxRikka fans e w e

I kind of expected episode 26 will go this way, since someone told me before unfortunately haha;;

But aaaahh, so many moments TTuTT

(And I guess it was a bit like UnderStanding except Rikka is healing Ira = u = )

(Well there was blushing, so it's a start ; w ;)

* * *

**anaanka00:**

Thank you so much = u =

* * *

**Glitzy:**

*sigh* Episode 26 was just perfect wasn't it ; u ; hearing Ira say "Rikka-san" is just perfect aaaah TT v TT


End file.
